


Double

by Arkalen



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, 报社
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkalen/pseuds/Arkalen
Summary: 一场因因挑衅引发的妖精打架。
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Aizen Sousuke





	Double

**Author's Note:**

> 报社之作。  
> 别有任何期待。  
> 看完别打我就行。

Double （平蓝）

1.

深夜，草木无声，昏黄的月光照在寂静的院落。

本应是世间万物皆已陷入沉眠的时刻，却有踩在木质地板上的轻微吱呀声由远及近传来。不轻不重的脚步声没有刻意掩藏，在回廊上留下一串足音。

来人还穿着整齐的队服，连胳膊上的副队臂章也一丝不苟，只是朦胧的月光照在身上，给光洁的皮肤拢上一层珍珠般柔润的光泽。

发梢间隐隐泛着冰凉的光彩，还能看出藏着些未曾干透的水汽。

“平子队长，深夜打扰了。”

像是往日禀报公务般，来者在透出光亮的障子前站定，恭敬有礼地对着门内的人先打招呼。

然而门内的人没有即刻回应，他也便不急不燥地安静站在门口耐心等候着。

随意地叉着腿坐在室内的平子真子早就知道人来了，只是他眯着眼看了一会障子上映出的轮廓模糊的人影，没有做声。

今晚蓝染前来是受到他的邀约，不，应该说是命令。

只是人到门外了，他又没了白天那股得意的兴奋。

白天时，勤勤恳恳的副队长正在批阅各种文件，桌前堆积着因为队长偷懒而高高垒起的文书工作。

蓝染端坐在案前手执毛笔，以极快的速度，一刻不停地给各类文件做回复和批注。

“平子队长，请不要用吃完点心还沾着残渣的手去碰队长羽织可以吗？如果被总队长看到您羽织上的污迹，是会被训斥的。”

“啊？”

被点到名字的偷懒队长，正在自家辛苦工作的副队长的身后以一个不雅的姿势单手撑头侧躺着，一腿伸直，一腿屈膝支在榻榻米上，好不悠闲。

另一只手也完全没有空闲着，翻过一页杂齉志又拿起一块仙贝，嘎吱嘎吱的嚼了几口之后似乎觉得背部瘙痒，便放下仙贝隔着衣服去挠痒痒。

“不是，我说你后脑勺张眼睛了吗？”

平子真子盯着蓝染的后脑勺诧异地看了又看。

发出告诫的某人还在和文书战斗，别说回头了，根本连余光都没有给平子一个。

“虽然平子队长愿意停下制造吃零食的噪音，身为下属的我感激不尽，但是衣服摩擦的声音也同样是一种干扰呢。当然如果队长您愿意到隔壁去休息就更好了。”

完全不觉得自己说了些什么不敬的话，认真工作着一直没有回头的蓝染的声音温柔而又平稳。

“这点噪音就能够给你造成干扰了，这说明你的训练还不够。”

平子真子嘴上的回应懒懒散散的，但是他盯着蓝染后背的目光却灼灼有神。

即使是长时间的伏案工作，蓝染的背依旧和苍松一般笔直有力，平时隐藏在棕色发梢之下的一小截白皙光滑的脖颈因为低头而露齉出。

“平子队长，可以不要盯着我看吗？”

“哦？不是这样就害羞了吧？”

一反方才懒洋洋地态度，平子真子这下子来了精神，他故意用目光将蓝染从头到尾扫视一便，夹杂着些恶意的目光像是猫科动物的带着倒刺的舌头一寸一寸舔过蓝染的脊背。

到了他们这样的级别，本就对目光十分敏感，面对这样赤齉裸裸地带着颜色的目光，平子在心里猜测蓝染是不是要丢下笔罢齉工了。

可是平子真子只是看到蓝染书写着的手明显一顿。

但仅仅是一瞬间的停顿之后又换了一张纸重新开始写了起来，大约是刚刚将墨汁滴到纸上齉了吧。

“职场性齉骚齉扰这种罪名，即使是平子队长也不想要吧。”

“不是，什么叫即使是我……算了！”

平子真子收回在蓝染脊背腰线上打转的目光，转而集中到那一小段曲线优美的颈椎上。

端庄的副队长全身都严严实实地包裹在一袭黑衣之下，从他的角度只能看到那一小截露在外面的雪白，却莫名吸引他的心神。

莫非这就是所谓的绝对领域？

想到些有的没的，平子在蓝染身后咧嘴无声地笑了。

“虽然我不太喜欢所谓队长权限什么的。”

悉悉索索布料摩擦的声和故意拉长声音戏谑的调子传来，平子真子站起身来，朝蓝染走去。

“不过既然惣右介已经这样指控我了，我可不能让你失望。”

平子真子站在蓝染身后俯下身子，过长的金发随之滑落垂落在蓝染裸齉露的脖颈上，冰凉的发丝突如其来的侵扰似乎让他感到错愕，平子真子一直盯着那一小块肌肤，发现透明的汗毛立起，显然是收到了惊吓。

受惊的副队长想要回身说些什么，但是被平子用力按住双肩，蓝染只能尽力用不赞成的目光去瞥他。

“平子队长！这种玩笑可不好笑……”

平日里不总是摆出那一副无论什么情况都会游刃有余的表情来嘛？总觉得这样青涩的表现更有意思了，会让人忍不住想要欺负一下……

但平子真子决定将好戏留到后面。

“啊？谁跟你开玩笑了！”

“队长，我……”

压着蓝染的双肩，平子将腰弯的更狠一些，嘴唇凑到蓝染的耳边。

“晚上过来找我。”

温热的气流拂过耳畔，敏感的耳廓和耳垂立刻染上齉了绯色。

好好戏弄过一番自家副队长之后，平子真子松开压制着蓝染的双手，走到门边。

在拉开门之前，总觉得自己赢了一筹而十分高兴的平子又补充了一句。

“别搞错了，这是队长命令。”

完全不在乎自家副队长已经翻江倒海的内心和满桌的工作，平子真子脚步轻快地出门遛弯去了。

2.

夏日夜晚的凉风轻柔，徐徐撩过棕发青年将干未干的发梢。

门外的青年久久等不到平子的回答便又问了一遍。

“平子队长，不知您有何吩咐。”

隔着薄薄一层纸糊的障子，平子却觉得那声音似乎隔着云山雾海听起来并不真切。

是啊……

在这样令人想入非非的时间，他将蓝染使唤到这来是要做什么呢？

即使白天时蓝染挑衅在先，他也毫不犹豫地回击了，而且做到那个地步也足够了吧……

为什么要多此一举用命令将人在深夜传唤至此？

平子真子此刻已经记不清白日里那种从小腹向上喷涌而出的，激昂高涨的兴奋感，只觉得那时的自己大概是看着那一段洁白的脖颈失了智。

而且所谓“队长权限”这种暧昧的词语，即便是有时喜欢口出狂言的平子也是轻易不会宣之于口的。

队长的责任当然包含教导、训诫下属的职责。但平子真子可不是体罚派，要让下属身体力行记住有些话不可以乱说，也不必将那些不实的指控坐实吧。

但……

他当时能脱口而出那些话，并非是全然的戏弄。

语言之中有灵，坦诚也好别扭也罢，故作疏离亦或是虚情假意，人的所思所想终归都要由那一张嘴开开合合说出。

被深深藏在心底隐秘的欲望在不知何时悄悄冒出一丝，在压制对方挑衅的亢奋中借由戏弄的口吻说出。

理智在大脑中对着平子真子疯狂叫嚣“你疯了！你应该让他从哪来回哪去！现在！立刻！马上！”

可是身体却仿佛有自己的想法般，平子真子从榻榻米上站起，一步一步缓缓走到门边。

他倒是希望蓝染能因为自己的磨蹭而选择自己回去。

毕竟那家伙也不是完全会乖乖听话的类型，偶尔在无伤大雅的时候反抗队长的权威，平子真子也不会在意。

惦记着再等一会，也许蓝染就会自己回去了。平子真子在门口停顿了一会，迟迟没有拉开障子。

可他知道门外的人一直在耐心等待着。

“队长命令”这种话平子真子不常对着蓝染说，正是因为次数极少才显出语言的重量，此刻蓝染当然不会擅自违抗命令。

门外隐约有一阵布料摩擦声传来，正在走神的平子真子惊醒过来，难道蓝染真的要回去了吗？

平子在心里漏了一拍的慌张之下猛然拉开障子。

没想到平子会突然开门的蓝染错愕的仰起头看他。

平子这才发现在门口等待了片刻仍未得到回应的蓝染干脆直接面对着障子端正地跪坐在廊下。

平子居高临下俯视着仰着头看他的青年，从他的角度可以看到青年因为惊讶而微张的双唇之间湿润艳红的舌头。

再往下去，光洁的颈部秀气的喉结在滑动，似乎想要张嘴说些什么却最终将未出口的语言咽了回去。

在目光顺着衣领滑进锁骨之下的位置前，平子真子收回目光低声说。

“进来吧……”

到了这个地步，再怎么纠结挣扎也无济于事了，终于认清自己心底真实欲望的平子用力拽起温顺跪坐着的青年。

完全没有预料到对方手上的力度大得似乎要捏碎他的手腕，还没站起来的青年被拖了个踉跄。

蓝染几乎是以扑倒的姿势被平子用力摔进已经铺好在榻榻米的床褥上。

即使是有柔软的被褥垫在身下，蓝染仍然觉得自己有一瞬间被摔的眼花头晕，而且架在鼻梁上的眼镜也在刚刚的一摔中不知飞落到哪个角落去了。

“队长！您……”

蓝染刚刚翻了个身，还没有来得及对平子的暴行发出什么怨言，就被迎面压下来的人影惊到禁声。

蓝染被压着胳膊不得不又躺回被子上，在一瞬间的震惊之后蓝染让自己被平子一系列动作打乱节奏的大脑稍稍冷静下来，才发现他们此刻的姿势十分不妙。

平子的两手压制着他的手肘让他上半身动弹不得，双膝有一只跪在他的腿间，膝盖的部位正顶着那处对于男性而言过于敏感的地方。

不知是有意无意的，平子挪动了一下，蓝染的面颊上霎时间一片烟霞。他察觉到顶着他下方的膝盖不着痕迹地蹭了蹭。

他完全被笼罩在平子真子的身影之下，平子垂下的金发将昏黄的烛光隔开，蓝染觉得平子背着光的脸上表情怪异，有些压抑不住的东西在缓缓从平日吊儿郎当的假面中泄漏出来。

“你知道我叫你来干什么的吧？”

“……”

平子也不在意蓝染没有回答，低下头凑近蓝染耳边嗅了嗅。另一个成年男性灼热的呼吸喷洒在耳边，让蓝染下意识地侧过头去想要避开。

平子深嗅了两下之后微微皱眉，鼻尖萦绕着的是清新的柑橘香味，有一丝丝甜腻。不是白日里闻到的那股带着青草气息若有若无的茶香。

“你换洗护发水了？这个味道太浓了我不喜欢，下次换回来。”

“……是。”

被突然点到洗发水的问题，蓝染有些诧异，但这不是什么大不了的问题，更何况他现在受制于人，顺从的回答能免去不少麻烦。

“这不是清楚得很吗？”

平子抬起一只手插入棕发青年的发间摩挲，手指从发根梳理到发梢，感受到发梢的那一丝水汽，平子对着身下的青年笑了笑。

“已经把自己收拾的很干净了。”

梳洗过才来见他到底意味着什么，蓝染即便再青涩也不可能毫无猜想。

“……是的……”

“是的，我知道平子队长喊我来是要做什么。”

一开始蓝染的回答只是轻声的气音，但也许有些事情就只是需要一个突破口，一旦摊开来说了也就没什么觉得难堪的了。

他确实没有这方面的经验，提起这种事的时候会感到羞涩也是正常，老实说他也没有打算这么快有这些无用的经验。

真的需要觉得尴尬难堪的人，该是面前这个滥用队长特权将副队长深夜招来陪寝的人渣上司才对。

“平子队长，您真的要坐实性骚扰部下的罪名吗？”

“即便不做什么，我也已经被你扣上罪名了。什么都不讨回来，我岂不是亏大了？”

平子的手从柔顺的头发滑到蓝染的脸颊，他的拇指轻轻在蓝染的眼角抚摸。

就是这种，这种挑衅的，不服输的眼神，不需要其他的动作便叫他下腹被点燃一簇火团般亢奋起来。

“还是说，惣右介你竟然觉得我是这么宽宏大量的人吗？”

这话将蓝染的退路堵死了，说到底也是他白天先出言不逊的，只是他以为平子可能会暴怒或者丢给他更多的工作任务。

他有时会这样忍不住撩拨平子的神经，在他的底线上跳来跳去，因为看平子真子变脸却又顾忌着什么而强压下来的表情实在是太有趣了。但那只不过是些忙碌工作中打发时间的无聊斗嘴罢了。

蓝染也没有想到这次平子会顺着他的话，势必要将他随口说出的指控坐实了。

叹了口气，似乎放弃抵抗般，蓝染躺在被褥上放松全身。

“平子队长，可以放开我的手肘吗，感觉右手有点开始麻了。”

蓝染配合的态度让平子笑了下，他放开压制着蓝染手肘的那只手转而将蓝染的腰带抽了出来，趁着对方放松身体时，两三下就将身下人的双腕用腰带系在了一起压在头顶。

“平子队长！您这是……”

“原来队长您竟然有这样的趣味吗？”

被束缚住双手迫展开身体的青年有些惊慌，但仍旧强自镇定，嘴上是绝对不会认输的。

“呵……”

平子闻言轻笑，他自然是看出了青年隐藏在镇定外表下的窘迫。但是好心的平子队长就不戳破自家副队脸上已经红到快要滴血的事实了。

“本来是没有的。不过……惣右介这张不服输的嘴总是会让人产生各种奇怪的念头呢。总是用这张漂亮的嘴说些我不爱听的话。”

平子拍了拍棕发青年还残留着些稚嫩的脸蛋之后用手指在微张的双唇上压了压。

“如果觉得嘴巴寂寞了，不用着急，等会有用得到它的时候。”

听出平子的暗示，蓝染一下子闭上了嘴，如果他再说下去，不知道是不是平子真的会顺着他的说法故意琢磨些变态的玩法。

平子的经验如何，他确实不清楚。但毫无疑问，如果平子经验丰富他会很惨，若是平子经验缺乏……

那就更糟糕了……

识时务者为俊杰，人为刀俎我为鱼肉，适当的收敛能让他好过很多。

平子真子当然也没有客气，一只手掌压着蓝染被捆住的双腕，一只手轻松解开了平袴的腰带。

死神的制服平时只觉得十分宽松方便活动，现在脱起来倒也相当便利。只是解开腰带随手一拨，衣物就已经是半挂在白晃晃的肉体上了。

平子将碍事的衣物推开，但碍于蓝染手腕还被他绑着便只是退到肩头，到是蓝染下身的衣物被平子随手丢到一边。

“平子队长，衣物会皱的。”

蓝染其实完全不知道自己在说些什么，只是想要随口找一些话好让自己看起来不那么窘迫，来对抗衣物被剥去后，令他感到浑身战栗的无法抗拒无处躲藏的羞涩和恐惧感。

人类毕竟穿上衣服行走数万年，早已区别于原始动物，毫无性经验的青年一时间还适应不了在外人面前全身赤裸的姿态。

“呿！谁让你穿死霸装过来的，换上常服不就好了。”

“惣右介就是喜欢假正经。”

确实如平子所言，在休息时间且他都已经沐浴过了，没必要特意穿着工作的制服跑来跑去，只是他为了维持自己正经的伪装特意穿回了制服。

说不定也是心存了侥幸，希望平子能在看到死霸装的制服之后脑子能冷静点。却不知道白天平子就是盯着他一副禁欲的打扮想入非非的。

“我……啊！”

蓝染忍不住轻呼出声，有一双带着茧子的手顺着他的大腿根往上一路揉捏，摸到了他身后那一处隐秘的地方。

等到真的上手时，平子真子才想起来自己并没有准备什么润滑剂之类的东西。

一看蓝染这个反应就是没有任何性经验的雏，就算是带着一些惩罚和戏弄意味的性事也没必要搞出血来。平子本想让蓝染先射一次，再用精液做润滑，至少好过手指干巴巴的开拓。

但是平子摸到下面的时候感觉那处湿润柔然的感觉跟他预想的不同，平子看着躺在他身下的人挑挑眉，细长的手指毫不客气地往那一处闭合的小洞里钻，引来青年一连串的小小惊呼。

“真是想不到啊……”

所幸现在的状况还不错，至少可以省去润滑的步骤了。

“惣右介真淫荡啊……这么想被我操吗？”

“不是！”

仰躺着的棕发青年瞪大眼睛想要解释，却被在后穴里进进出出的手指骚扰的一句连贯的话都说不出来。

“不是什么，都已经自己准备好了。”

“……”

这句质问蓝染无可辩驳，他确实在沐浴时为自己做了一番准备，虽然没有实战经验，但是到底要怎么做，他还是知道的。

提前做润滑和开拓也是怕平子没经验提枪就上也好，有经验故意折腾他也好，至少不至于受伤影响隔天的工作。

自发现了蓝染已经自己准备好了，平子本就有几分随意的动作更是放肆了起来。原本只有一根手指的后穴现在已经塞下了三根手指，手指进进出出之间带出一片水光。

“……嗯嗯……”

看现在平子的动作就知道他这番提前准备的工作没有白做。蓝染咬牙忍耐着，他是做了一些准备可也只是塞了点润滑剂又适应了一下两根手指的粗细便觉得差不多了。

现在平子猛然将三根手指捅进来一阵摸索，蓝染只觉得下面的穴口绷得紧紧的，里面也涨得难受，只能尽量配合平子的动作深呼吸来放松自己。

三根手指在湿润的小穴内曲起撞来撞去寻找敏感点，蓝染渐渐也觉得自己的后穴开始有了些酥麻感，饱胀的感觉在适应之后也稍稍缓解了些。

“啊啊！”

不知道是戳到了哪处，蓝染惊叫一声，身体不由自主地弹起。这反应让平子坏笑一声，接下来手指就一刻不停狠狠地往那敏感的地方戳去。

蓝染只觉得大脑已经一片混沌，浑身颤抖着，只能随着平子的动作不断地发出高亢的呻吟。

“啊！队长……那里……”

被拖入情欲漩涡之中的人并不知道自己此刻到底露出了怎样涩情的表情。蓝染眼角绯红挂着泪珠，檀口微张，在放肆的呻吟中涎水也顺着唇角滑下。

想到平日里一本正经的人也会露出这样勾引人的表情，平子忍不住想要更加欺负他一点。

“怎么样，舒服吗？”

“舒……舒服……嗯……”

就是这样，没必要遮掩自己的欲望。蓝染黏腻的声音让平子感到满意，平子手上的动作更凶猛了些。

在后穴里肆虐的手指仿佛是在搅自己的脑子，蓝染只觉得现在什么也思考不了，过激的快感让他除了发出单音节之外什么也不记得了。

即便平子在他耳边笑着说他拥有一副名器，只是手指随便玩玩也能出水这样的荤话，蓝染也完全没办法反应过来平子到底在说什么，只是半是回应半是呻吟的嗯嗯啊啊。

平子似乎觉得差不多了，手上加快速度，一阵疾风骤雨般的抽插。

“啊啊啊啊！”

蓝染感觉一阵电流从下体直冲大脑，之后微凉的液体落在自己的腹部。

高潮之后稍稍回过神的蓝染脸上一阵红一阵青，他终于反应过来刚刚平子说自己有名器是什么意思了，平子真子竟然只是用指奸就让他靠着后穴的快感射出来了。

平子却觉得蓝染很有潜质，第一次和人上床就靠着后穴高潮了，如果以后再好好调教的话……

心里的想法纷纷飞过，虽然蓝染刚刚射过了，但这并不是结束，平子并没有停下手上的动作。

看到平子还试图往一片泥泞的肉穴里塞第四根手指的动作，蓝染被手指操到一片空白的表情中带出了些不知所措。

“你不会以为我只有三根手指的粗细吧？”

显然蓝染的表情告诉平子他真的是这么以为的。

平子的身高在一众死神里面并不突出，体格也相对其他战斗番队的男性死神们要小上一圈。这样的身量体型，有三根手指粗细难道不该是种夸奖吗？

“真是让人不爽。”

平子啧了一声，也不继续扩张了，抽出手指后看到手指上亮晶晶的液体，还恶意地将手指在蓝染眼前晃了晃，随后涂到他的脸上胸口。

“可别说我不照顾床伴啊，这是你自找的。”

本来躺着喘息的蓝染闻言警觉地抬头看向平子。

平子在自己的寝室里本就穿的睡衣，现在腰带一扯，衣服就直接敞开露出精干的身躯。平子真子确实个子不高，但是身为队长级别的强者，他身上该有的肌肉一块不少，甚至比还在抽条的蓝染要精壮些。

还没等蓝染再仔细欣赏下自家队长线条优美的躯体，就被平子掀翻过去。手腕上的腰带还没有解开，蓝染没有把握好平衡直接将脸埋在了枕头上，蓝染被平子掐住腰摆出一个伏趴的姿势，只有臀部高高翘起。

回想起刚刚瞥见的那根蓄势待发的凶器，蓝染慌了一下。

“等一下！平子队长，请等……”

“等什么。”

似乎有什么热热的东西贴在他的大腿根摩擦滑动，蓝染只觉得头皮发麻。

这不可能，以平子这样的身高怎么可能那话会那么大。

平子看出蓝染想要逃跑的想法，掐着腰的手又将他往回拖了拖，蓝染劲瘦的腰塌下一个好看的弧度。

“只是三根手指怎么能满足你下面这张嘴呢？”

然后一声招呼都没打，直接挺身将早已忍耐到现在的欲望狠狠塞进那个温暖湿润的小嘴里。

“啊啊……”

蓝染被这一顶整张脸塞在枕头里，堵住了无法抑制的长长呻吟。

后面的人显然没有顾虑他刚刚射过是否在不应期，挺腰的动作跟打桩机似的，每一下都顶着他的敏感点用力抽插。

为了不让自己窒息在枕头上，蓝染只能调整姿势，将头侧过来用额头抵在枕头上。

高热再次蒸腾起来，蓝染感觉自己的肚子都要被顶穿了，身后的人却还是一下一下用着要捣烂他后穴的力度在进出着。

“喜欢吗？是不是比手指好用多了。”

很快蓝染前面的那根没有受到照顾也硬了起来，随着平子的动作在空气中摇晃，时不时渗出些液体。

很快，在没有抚摸的情况下，蓝染又小声哭叫着射了出来。

第一次性事就如此激烈，这显然对蓝染而言太过了些。  
但平子就是打着这样的主意，作为一个床上的指导者，他要让蓝染用身体记住这样极乐的快感，这具身体实在是太过合适了，不好好调教一番都浪费了这样的资质。

刚刚射过一次的蓝染被顶着敏感点碾磨实在是有点受不了，但蓝染虽然射了两次，可平子却还没有射精。他没有理睬蓝染哭叫着不要了的声音，依然像是要把两个蛋都塞进去一样用力抽插。

情欲之海很快就将蓝染没顶，他已经不知道自己为了让平子停下来，抽泣着呻吟着说了些什么没羞没臊的话了。

END？

警告：以下为报社部分，心理承受能力差的人不要看。

当蓝染起身离开平子寝室时，月亮似乎明亮了许多，连手上提着的刀刃都在月亮的照耀下闪着清辉。

原本昏黄的颜色此时变得清冷皎洁，一圈月晕环绕在月亮周围。

月晕则风……

要起风了吗？

也差不多是时候了……

蓝染垂着眉眼侧耳听了片刻之后无声嗤笑，表情一片冰冷，将佩刀镜花水月收回腰间。

一如他来的时候，蓝染的身影很快消失在回廊之中。

而他起身离去的那间和室之中，令人脸红心跳的肌肤拍打声和放浪叫声仍未停歇……

TURE END


End file.
